Punch Out!! Lost Boxer's Soul
Hello Reader. Do You Know The Game Franchise Punch Out? Its A Very Popular Game Franchise That all Started In The Arcade Age. But I Have Something To Tell You That Will Spook You, But First Let Me Introduce myself. My Name Is Kyle and I'm A 16 Year Old Boy And I'm An Elite Student In My High School, But I Know What You Are Thinking, "What The Hell Is An Elite Student?" Well First Of all : Its One Of The Student Ranks In My High School I'm in. And Second : My Teacher Told me That I am, And Thats All I can Tell you. Now. Enough Introduction. Lets Go Start The Story. I Was Just At My High School, Looking At Stuff In The Basement. I Only Found Chairs, Tables And All That Crap... But Then I Ran Across A Game, There Was Words On The Game CD And It Read "Punch Out." In Red Marker. I Wen't Upstairs To my class and told my teacher if I can Have it, And He Said "Sure Thing." And Later That Day At 2 PM. I Wen't Back Home With My Car. And When I looked Out Of The Window. I Noticed Someone That Looked Like Aran Ryan Following Towards My Car. Well What Made Feel Odd That He Was walking on The Road. And When I Arrived At my house. I wen't Upstairs and Put On The Pokemon 17th Movie For My Daughter DIancie. NOW, I Don't Have Children. But I Live With My Family. and I Call diancie my Daughter. I Told My Daughter To Have fun Watching and Then I Wen't Downstairs to play my Wii. When I Was About to Put THe Game In I Heard Aran Ryan Yelling outside "GIMME THE FUCKIN' GAME OR I SHALL BREAK Y' INTO TWO PIECE'S!!" I Looked Outside And I Only saw Nothing.. Well When Aran Ryan Continued To Tell Me That He'll Beat me Up I began The Game. And Yes I Fought Glass Joe. But When I Won. Something weird Happend. The TV Wen't To Static Turned Itself Off. And someone sounding Like Super Macho Man Was Clearly Rambling "Shut This Fucking Game Off Or I Will Scratch your Ear Off With My Fist." And Then The TV turned Itself Back on and Aran Ryan Came out Of The TV in some Awfull 3D Effect. He Grabbed My Ear But I was Far away but he couldn't Reach. But then Little mac Appeared On Screen And Began...And Began to Look At me! You Know. When you sometimes Win a battle and little Mac Will break the Fourth wall By Looking Directly To The Player With A Smile. But here..... Little Mac Came out of the TV And He Was Holding A Bloody Knife. And I Screamed And The Wii ejected The Game And I smashed it into Tiny Tiny Bits With A Hammer. Aran Ryan And little mac screamed To Loudly And Then.... Everything Wen't Back To Normal. Well... I Do Still Think "What The Hell Did I just Do?" And Let Me Tell You This. Whether or not You Believe Me, You'll Probably Get Goodd Luck If you Believe me. But One More Thing Though... If You See A Game That Is Haunted. Do. NOT. Play It. Category:Stories